Children with irreversible chronic renal insufficiency (CRF) may enter this two-year, multicenter, NIH funded, controlled study to determine the safety and efficacy of Somatropin (rhGH) to normalize the growth of children with CRF. The children will be randomized such that two-thirds will receive Somatropin, while one-third will act as an untreated control group.